


The Promise

by therewillbesparkles



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, F/F, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Poverty, Queer Themes, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Content, snow sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therewillbesparkles/pseuds/therewillbesparkles
Summary: What is family. It's supposed to refer to people who are there for you no matter what, through thick and thin, through the worst and best of times. Your true best friends for life. But it doesn't always work out like that. Family is referred to as an inseparable bond but sometimes, it must be severed if you are to go forward in life. It's a lesson she learns the hard way.





	1. Elsa

**Author's Note:**

> Angsty Snow Sisters fic, bc nobody asked.
> 
> For my regular followers, esp readers of IKYO, I haven't dropped anything, I'm still writing Elsanna stuff, I'm sorry for how long it's taking me. It's going to take me a little longer (you can read my tumblr for more info). In the meantime, have smthn different.
> 
> There may be some typos, just know that half of this was written on my phone bc I don't have a laptop atm. :/
> 
> Warnings: None that I know of.

"Here are the papers, Miss Frost."

Elsa looked up from gazing sightlessly at her computer monitor to see her PA standing in front of her desk, a thick folder full of papers in his hand. Elsa nodded, trying to clear her head and refocus her attention on her work.

"Thank you, Kai," she said as she took the folder. "I'll get started on these right away."

Kai nodded, and then he just sort of stood there, seemingly unsure of himself. Elsa looked him over, raising an eyebrow as she waited for him to say something. He only cleared his throat and nodded again.

 _Fine, I'll bite._ "Is there something else?"

"Um… I think the boss wants them done before you go home."

Elsa felt her stomach drop. With a sense of foreboding, she turned her head to look at the clock. 4:06. She would be heading home in a little less than an hour. She would have to put in overtime. _Again._

Sighing, she could only nod and say, "Don't worry, Kai, I'll get these done." It's not like she had any other choice. She smiled at him and continued, "You can go home."

Kai's shoulders sagged as he let out a heavy breath. "Thank you, Elsa. My mother's been texting me every five minutes with a list of errands she wants me to run, asking me when I'm leaving work. As if it isn't the same time every day."

Elsa had to keep herself from laughing at that. She did in fact hear Kai's cell phone go off quite often, and not just today. The man's mother was a bit… overprotective, one could say. She was one to talk, though.

Elsa nodded, staying professional with simply a sympathetic look on her face. "Well, don't wanna keep her waiting, yes?"

Kai nodded, looking relieved to be putting an end to it. "Yes, thank you, Elsa. Oh, do you want me to bring you some coffee before I leave?"

Elsa was about to say no, that wasn't necessary, but she thought about it. There was a lot of papers in this folder; she was likely to be staying here until 8. She felt her shoulders ache with the weight of it all.

 _I hate my job so much._ "Yes please, Kai, I would greatly appreciate it. Looks like I'll need the extra boost of energy."

Kai smiled brightly. "I'll get right on that!" he said enthusiastically, turning to leave.

There was a flash of white and the windows rattled. The two of them froze in place and looked up out the window. Grey clouds swarmed the skies, turning the world below dark and dreary. There was another flash of white accompanied by a roar of thunder. It sent Elsa's heart into her throat.

Kai sighed. "Looks like it's gonna be a heavy rainfall."

Elsa watched the clouds approach. Sprinkles of water could already be seen on the windows. Anxiety pooled in the bottom of her stomach and she could only nod in response.

_It always is._

* * *

 

At 8:00 pm, Elsa was relieved of her duties, and free to go home.

The elevator doors clambered open and she walked hurriedly back to her office. The floor was quiet, most of the lights already turned off. Elsa could make out only two other people in the whole floor who were still there-a janitor and one other employee, who looked to be asleep in his chair. Elsa could sympathize; it was tempting, as she walked back to her desk, to just sink into her own chair and fall asleep. She'd done it before and came to regret it when she woke with a stiff neck and her angry boss chewing her out. Besides, the place would be locking up soon and she needed to get home to feed Marshmallow.

Elsa closed everything on her computer and shut it off. She took one look at her phone and winced at the five text messages glaring at her. She took a deep breath through her nose, lips pressed tightly together, before she opened them and went straight to the last one: _Why aren't you home yet?_

Elsa quickly typed her response: _Boss had me stay late, needed to get some extra stuff done for this project. Leaving now._

Without waiting for a reply, Elsa threw her phone into her bag, along with her keys, wallet, and heels for good measure, pulling her boots back on as she gave the rain outside a sour look. (Thank god her boss never noticed she was barefoot.) Finally, she scooped up her folders, charts, and other work-related headaches into her briefcase, which she slung over her shoulder. She stopped for a second, thinking, then transferred her phone, keys, and wallet to the briefcase.

 _Alright,_ Elsa thought with a heavy sigh. _That should be it._

Elsa gave the room one last look over before nodding and turning the lights off. She closed the door firmly behind her, locking it, and walked away. As she approached the elevators once more, she noticed the sleeping employee once again. He still sat in his chair, head down on his arms. He was snoring quite loudly.

Elsa bit her bottom lip. She should probably wake him, so he didn't get locked in, but there was a tightness in her stomach as her anxiety worsened. What if he got angry with her, and snapped at her? What if she startled him? What if he had a kind of trigger and reacted violently? She also didn't know the guy, like at all. She checked around his cubicle for a name. A plaque read, S. Montello.

The janitor walked by and caught her standing there with her arm raised, still struggling over whether or not to wake him. He nodded to the sleeping man and said, "I was gonna let him catch a few more z's, wake him up before I leave. Don't worry, I'll make sure he gets home."

Elsa nodded, relief flooding her at no longer having to be involved. "Thank you," she said quietly, happy to hear there was no stutter in her voice. She walked away to the elevators while she was ahead, eager to be home, drained of the day and more social interaction than she had planned for.

The walk to the trains wasn't too long, but it truthfully wasn't the walk that bothered her. Elsa stood on the threshold of the exit, staring into the rainy windswept streets of downtown Arendelle. Her nerves spiked at the sound of distant thunder, the feeling of cold mist on her skin from the constant barrage of raindrops. She let out a deep, trembling sigh.

_Now or never, Elsa._

Elsa wrapped her hand around the umbrella in her purse and opened it just before stepping into the downpour. Other pedestrians flooded the sidewalks, cars congested in the streets and honking at each other. Everyone was eager to go home, and it resulted in some pretty awful traffic. Elsa felt the blood pulsing in her ears, her heart beating erratically and her nerves on end as shoulders brushed against her and rain pelted her umbrella with the ferocity of a coming storm.

 _Just keep it together until you get home,_ she thought, keeping her eyes forward, faces blurring past her as she walked with a purpose. One step at a time-right foot, left foot, right foot. _Just think of getting home, feeding Marshmallow, and then laying down in soft pillows and blankets._

Her body ached, her heart beating a panicked rhythm. If only she could walk faster, or speed up time, or just teleport home. The crowd around her was getting thicker as she got closer to the train station, but nobody talked to her. Nobody so much as looked at her, or grunt an apology or an "excuse me" when they bumped into her.

It was a lonely walk.

Elsa reached the train station with five minutes to spare-or according to the app, she did anyways. She scanned her card at the still and walked through as fast as she could before stopping just before the food court. Delicious smells and inviting warmth wafted towards her and her stomach growled loudly and longingly. Elsa bit her lip; how long would a quick trip to the food court take her? It was tempting, and she spent a good while just standing there, staring... but decided against it with another look at her phone. Four more minutes... and she really just wanted to get home.

 _I'll order some Chinese food,_ Elsa thought with finality, and tore her eyes away as she walked out onto the platform, finding as comfortable a seat as she could, and waited.

It did not take too long, even as Elsa found herself impatiently checking her phone a couple of times, and soon the train was pulling up. A wave of relief passed over her at the sight of the red light above her car. Elsa walked to the doors and waited eagerly for them to open. As soon as the doors opened, she rushed ahead of everyone else, closing the umbrella and quickly putting it back into her purse, and took her seat by the window in the back of the car. As she sat down, plopping her briefcase next to her, purse in her lap, Elsa felt her panic settling down just enough for her to relax into her seat and close her eyes.

_Almost home, Elsa. Almost home._

Elsa spent most of her train rides half-asleep, listening to the train rattling as it rushed down the tracks to home or work, depending on the hour of the day. Sometimes she'd peek her eyes halfway open and stare out the window, soaking in the outside world. Today, the train went slower as the rain pelted against the window and she felt herself falling into a light sleep. It was soothing, mostly because she wasn't out in the rain, and the sound plus the movement of the train made for a very lulling rhythm.

There was not much of a murmur on the train tonight, or maybe Elsa just didn't notice it. Most of the people on the car were like her-just getting off of work and eager to get home and rest. She spotted a few couples, a group of a three guys, some kids, either talking to each other or listening to their iPods or playing video games. They all ignored Elsa, and Elsa ignored them back.

As the train rolled to a stop, Elsa felt her phone vibrate from within her purse. She blinked away the creeping sleepiness from her eyes, covering her mouth as she yawned. Fumbling, Elsa took out her phone and read the text message: _Surely you must be home by now?_

Elsa sighed and wearily typed her response back: _I am getting off the train, I will text you when I am home._

Elsa gathered her things and stood to leave. There wasn't much traffic for her to fight, thankfully, though she could see a surge of people just outside the car. More people going home for the night. Elsa felt her heart shudder at the sight of it, steeling her nerves for the moment to come and be over with. She crossed over the threshold of the car, took a few steps, yes so far so good-

-somebody rushed past and bumped into her. _Hard._

It happened in a flash of green and red. Elsa gasped as she lost her balance and teetered into the crowd on her right. Her body collided with another, again, and the floor was rising terribly quickly to meet her. The man she bumped into startled and grabbed her, trying to steady her. Elsa felt a panicked throbbing in her heart-and a rather painful one in her ankle.

"Are you okay, miss?"

Elsa could only nod in response, her voice lost to anxiety. She knew if she so much as opened her mouth, she would break down into hysterics. The man did not seem convinced, but Elsa didn't wait for him to ask again. She forged ahead, ignoring the guilt and anger and panic coalescing in the cavity between her stomach and chest. But before she went to too far, she looked back at the train to try and spot who it was who bumped her.

She saw the back of a faded green hoodie before the crowd of people swallowed them up.

* * *

 

"Marshmallow, I'm home."

Elsa shut the door behind her with a click, muting the rain to a dull ache in the background. She pulled off her boots and dropped her bags next to the door with them, bothering only to take out her phone as she typed up a quick text message.

_Home now, going to order some dinner and rest._

Elsa let out a loud yawn as she set her phone down on the coffee table and collapsed face-first into the couch. Sleep clung to her once more, even as she was aware that was she was still dressed in her work clothes, and she allowed herself to drift off…

" _Mrrrrow,_ "

Elsa felt a faint smile curl her lips along with inquisitive whiskers tickling her cheeks, and poked an eye open to stare back at the fluffy white cat that loomed over her. A white paw prodded at her face impatiently.

"I know, I know," she said, groggily scratching behind the cat's ears. "Mama's gonna feed you, don't worry."

Marshmallow purred in response.

Elsa forced herself up and into the kitchen, for her sake as well as her cat's. As she prepared Marshmallow's dinner, her cat eagerly watching her by her feet, she heard the familiar chime of a text message from her phone. Elsa sighed but said nothing, did nothing other than set Marshmallow's bowl down, now full with food.

"There you go, buddy, eat up," she cooed as she gave him another good petting. He purred in thanks and went about enjoying his meal.

Elsa rubbed her eyes, trying to postpone the sleep for just a while longer. She took down the paper from the fridge and returned to her phone, though why she bothered when the number was on speed dial and the people knew her order by heart, she still couldn't fathom. She was over with the phone call in about half a minute, and yet anxiety still coursed through her body as she hung up and all but threw her phone across the couch. She discarded the paper onto the table and leaned into the cushions, rubbing her temples as a killer migraine set in.

Her phone pinged again.

Elsa winced. Right. That.

Grabbing her phone, she opened the text messages and read them: _Do you want some company? I'm just helping Eric tune his guitar, but I'll be over soon._

Elsa considered it; she really did. She would love some company. The quiet of the apartment suited her, with only Marshmallow to pester her for food and pets, and to lie on her lap while she worked, but really, who could complain about kitty affection?

But deep down, there was the ache. The ache of loneliness, of staring into an empty apartment and just… wanting more. Sometimes she just needed more, and all she had to do was ask for it. The company was all too eager to be given.

The ache was there today… but something else was there. And she couldn't quite put a name to it.

 _No,_ she responded back, feeling a twinge of regret even as she kept typing. _I'm really tired… just gonna eat and then sleep. Sorry, Gaston._

Elsa sent the message and dropped her phone into her lap, waiting for the inevitable response. The rain outside filled the heavy silence. Marshmallow had finished eating and likely had retreated to his bed.

The phone lit up again all too quickly and Elsa opened the message just as quickly: _No worries, Elsa, you need the rest. Sleep well._

Elsa pondered for a brief moment, then simply replied, _You too :)_

"Right," she sighed to herself. "Another lonely night eating Chinese food. Good routine, Elsa."

It was familiar. It was safe. It was who she was. Having Gaston over likely would not have changed much, she would just get to hear him talk about the music store or the shooting range or something. Which would've been nice. And he would've asked her about work, and she could complain it about to someone other than Marshmallow. Which was an ideal situation.

Elsa was just… tired.

But she was always tired.


	2. Anna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Alcohol, drugs, some nsfw. (Specifically m/f nsfw if that bothers you, but it doesn't get very detailed.) Don't have sex with randos you meet on the train, kids!
> 
> If you think I've missed anything, please let me know.

Anna shouldered her way through the crowd and onto the train.

It was dark and quiet, and everyone else went to the other cars, leaving one all to herself. She picked her usual seat in the back and leaned against the window, putting her earbuds in and turning her iPod on. The soft music of Toh Kay filled her ears, backed by the sound of raindrops against the window. Anna closed her eyes and let herself doze off to the music.

She felt the train around her begin to move.

Her dreams and reality intermingled with each other. Sometimes she was in a train car heading through the city of Arendelle. Sometimes she was staring down an empty hallway. Sometimes she was sitting in the corner of a room watching a closed door with apprehension. The world as Anna knew it had no real definition, constantly shifting like sand in the wind.

A voice called out something, and in her sleepy disassociation, she thought she recognized it.

Anna mumbled something wordlessly to herself.

There was a lurch and Anna startled awake. The train had come to a stop somewhere. It wasn't her stop so she leaned back in her seat to close her eyes when she heard the door clamber open and saw someone walk into the car.

He was tall, wearing a thick grey jacket with the hood drawn, and a backpack. He pulled his hood down to reveal black hair that was in desperate need of a comb. His dark brown eyes cast a familiar dull and lifeless look over the empty seats, a look of resigned confirmation on his face… until he noticed Anna. His eyes went wide with shock so quickly, Anna had to suppress a giggle at the image. Red tinged his cheeks as he ducked his head, as if embarrassed to find someone else there. Anna raised an eyebrow in question, and he only nodded in response before taking his seat across the aisle from her.

_Okay, whatever._  Anna was going to turn back to the window and let the music lull her back to sleep, but she couldn't help and look the man over. He noticed and ducked his head shyly.

_Well he's cute._  He reached into a pocket on the inside of his jacket and pulled some earbuds out.  _Doesn't seem interested, though._

Just as well. Anna turned back to the window and closed her eyes, listening to her music.

The music helped take her away, for a time. The train ride was a long one, and her mind wandered a lot, and often to places she prefered not to visit. Her body didn't respond the way it usually did, but she felt it at the tips of her fingers and spreading along the edges of her skin down to the soles of her feet.

_Fuck,_  Anna shook herself from a particularly awful one.  _You would think I'd get used to it by now._

It was impossible to get used to it.

Anna felt that prickling feeling at the back of her neck that was oh so familiar, and the anxiety returned. She whipped around in her seat, expecting to see those damned hazel eyes. Instead she saw brown eyes, staring at her not with fire but dazed curiosity.

Anna smirked. "You like what you see?"

The man blinked, alertness and realization flooding his eyes along with the red tinted cheeks of embarrassment. His mouth opened and closed several times like a gaping fish and Anna raised her eyebrows expectantly, her smile growing wider.

"I wasn't… I mean, I didn't mean-I'm sorry."

"Calm down, just teasing you." Anna turned back around and leaned on her seat, putting her feet up on the back of the seat in front of her. "You're better about it than others, at least."

"Others?"

Anna shrugged. "I get a lot of looks. Don't act so surprised."

"Oh, I wasn't surprised." When Anna turned towards him and he saw the expression on her face, the blush returned. "That came out wrong."

"I'll say," Anna said as she turned back around, but with a curling smile to her lips. She hoped he could hear it.

Judging by the sound of movement coming up behind her, she guessed he could.

Anna looked over to find him standing next to her seat. When he just stood there, seemingly unsure of himself, she gave him an expectant look. This seemed to wake him up, so to speak.

"Can I sit here?"

"I don't see why not," Anna said with a smirk as she patted the space next to her.

The man sat himself down, tossing his backpack on the floor by his feet. He still seemed rather fidgety, but as he leaned back in his seat with a sigh and flashed Anna an eerily familiar crooked smile, she could see him relax and become more of himself. Anna felt her own walls start to come down and offered him her own genuine, albeit thin, smile.

"So where you headed to?" Anna asked.

The man shrugged. "Home, I guess, or something like it. What about you?"

Anna shrugged as well. "Same."

"And do what?"

Anna snorted. "What I always do: listen to music and sleep. Maybe if I'm lucky, I'll have enough money to buy a Big Mac."

The man laughed at that. "Yeah, yeah I get that. I'm probably just gonna eat dinner and play some games."

"What games?"

The man shrugged. "Whatever I'm in the mood for: Madden, FIFA… I haven't touched Battlefield in a while."

"Hm. How typical gamer dude of you."

He actually laughed at that. "Well, I could mix it up and play some Overwatch or Street Fighter if that's more to your liking."

"I mean," Anna began with a shrug and a flourish of her hand. "It is, but it doesn't make you any less of a typical gamer dude."

The man shrugged with a good-natured smile. "So I fit a type. I also just don't have very many games. What games do you play?"

Anna looked out the window and into the rain. In her mind, there was the image of a closet packed to the brim with boxes collecting dust from years of inactivity, one with the words "Anna's games" scrawled across the front. She had a general idea of what games they were, what genres they fit, but they all blurred together after such a long time. Half of it she couldn't even remember. Half of it she might've actually sold off a long time ago.

"Uh, it's kind of a variety. I guess I like games with story and lots of exploration."

"Oh, those are cool. I played a lot of RPGs and adventure games as a kid."

Anna considered for a moment to go in-depth about that, how all her gaming was done as a kid, how even then, fun little hobbies like video games were a trying and inconsistent activity. How now she couldn't even bother to play any of her games, to dig them out and start up one of Kristoff's consoles, because what was the point. How she didn't have the time or the energy or even the will to have such harmless pointless fun anymore.

And then she took one look at him and recognized the hollow point behind his eyes. It resembled her own. She probably didn't even have to tell him.

"What else do you do?" she asked instead.

The man shrugged. "Depends on my mood. When I'm not at work, I'm either at my buddy's, drinking, smoking… or I'm at my place." He suddenly laughed a mirthless laugh. "I must sound like quite the catch."

Anna gave a sardonic smile. "Can't be any worse than me."

"Wanna bet?"

"I'm not a betting woman. I have don't have enough money to bet."

"Fair enough."

Anna looked him over. He appeared tired and ragged, but there was still this sense of ease and kindness to him that attracted her. And she could feel the same attraction coming from him, and yet he never said a word about it.

She smiled and leaned back with her arms crossed. "So, do you have a name, or should I just call you Prince Charming."

He half-laughed and half-scoffed, which resulted in a harsh choking sound that did not sound attractive at all. He seemed to notice and covered his mouth with a pale hand, giving her an apologetic look. "Sorry," he said. "Please don't call me Prince Charming. I still have to eat today and I'd rather not get sick."

"Alright, then, but I'll need a name."

"Damien."

Anna regarded him, humming to herself. "Hm, yeah, you look like a Damien."

He laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Sure."

Damien smiled at her, looking her over. "And what would your name be?"

"Joan."

Damien raised an eyebrow. "Joan? You are definitely not a Joan."

Anna barked a harsh laugh. "Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"That's like an old lady's name. Like a grandma name." His eyes suddenly went wide and his face even paler than before. "I mean, it's fine! It suits you!"

Anna snorted. "Nah, I've said the same exact thing."

Damien smiled. "Maybe your parents should've gotten a third opinion."

That made Anna laugh. A high-pitched hysterical laugh that was completely inappropriate for what was honestly not even that funny. But she couldn't help it. She was doubled over, holding onto her sides. Tears were blurring her vision and it hurt to breathe. When she got control over herself some time later, Anna sat up to see Damien staring at her, a bit confused.

"Heh… Was I that funny?"

"Sorry," Anna giggled. "It… it made me think of something."

Damien laughed, shaking his head. His mop of hair bounced back and forth. "Well, glad I could make you laugh at least. You have a nice laugh."

Anna gave him a look. His cheeks blushed furiously.

"Sorry, was that corny?"

"A little…" Anna paused and thought about it, and a cheeky smile curled her lips. "But you kinda make it work."

They talked for a bit longer, Damien about work and Anna about school. Words started to come easier, their moods relaxed, and Anna found that he was actually a nice guy. Kinda dorky, and there were times he didn't really seem sure of himself, but he was genuine, at least. Or appeared to be, she reminded herself. How much was an act and how much was real, she couldn't really say.

The train came to a stop and he looked up. "Ah," he said. "This is my stop."

Damien stood and grabbed his backpack, but he hesitated, turning to look at her. She raised an eyebrow, a wordless question asked. They stayed like that for a while.

"Um, what about you? Not your stop?"

Anna didn't answer right away. A million different voices, thoughts, questions ran through her mind. She thought to her car, parked conspicuously in some lone parking lot for a Walmart. She probably shouldn't leave it there. She couldn't afford anymore tickets, or god forbid it gets towed.

"It could be," she said, and gathered her things as she stood to follow him.

* * *

The walk to Damien's apartment was short.

They didn't say much in words, but enough was communicated in the little stolen looks, the brush of hands and soft nudges. The environment provided a soft soundtrack of rainpour and car engines. It was a nice walk, save for the stress and doubt Anna felt.

_Should walk around the city more often._  Of course, she walked plenty, but never for pleasure.

When they reached the apartment, Damien jammed his keys into the lock, turned it, and opened the door.

"Welcome to my humble abode."

Anna looked around. Studio apartment with a small kitchen squished into a corner, a single chair and small table, one mattress with a single sheet and blanket, and a TV set up at the foot of it with a PS3 hooked up. There was a suitcase full of clothes next to it, while the actual closet was mostly empty save for what looked like work clothes. A single door led to what Anna assumed was the bathroom.

Anna nodded approvingly. "It's a piece of shit."

"Yeah," Damien agreed, closing the door behind him. He smiled fondly, putting a hand to his chest. "But it's my piece of shit."

Anna snorted. "Nicely said."

"So what would you like for dinner?" Damien asked as he set his backpack down by his suitcase. "Options are pizza, Chinese food, and whatever's left in the fridge… which honestly is just cold pizza and Chinese food."

Anna hummed in thought as she took off her hoodie and left it hanging on the chair with her bag. "I'm feeling like some chow mein would hit the spot."

"Excellent choice!"

After Damien ordered, he took out some beers for them and they spent the thirty minute wait time playing some Street Fighter. Damien was more fiery than Kristoff but also less grumpy, able to shrug off things that frankly would've pissed the big blond off. It made for some fun matches, and even while Anna herself got tilted, she found herself laughing along with Damien's antics more than she thought she would have. The booze certainly helped, Anna realized as she opened her third bottle in a little under fifteen minutes.

When the Chinese food was delivered, and a few more bottles were left to drink, they took a break from the gaming and proceeded to stuff their faces. Anna's stomach growled loudly, a harsh longing ache as she took in the smell of chow mein and shrimp.

_When was the last time I had an actual meal?_  Anna tried to remember as she shoved a forkful of noodles into her mouth. The taste rolled around her tongue and sent a deep, grateful moan from her core.  _Too long, apparently._

"What's your fortune say?" Damien asked before taking a swig of his beer.

Anna broke the cookie and unfolded the paper. "Trust your heart, it will lead you the right way." Anna rolled her eyes.  _More like 'it will lead you astray.'_

Damien chuckled as he unfolded his, giving a harsh laugh. "Mine says, good fortune is just around the corner. Yeah right. If I had a nickel for every time I heard that, I'd have… well, a good fortune."

"At least that one is an actual fortune. Mine sounds like a fucking Hallmark card."

"Basically." Damien leaned over and flipped his suitcase open. Anna spied a small jar of weed and a few pipes. He looked to her shyly. "Uh, do you mind if I smoke?"

"Only if you don't share."

Damien laughed as he pulled out two pipes, the jar, and a lighter. "Of course, I would never keep good weed from a lovely lady."

"What a gentleman," Anna rolled her eyes but smiled all the same. She took one of the pipes while Damien prepared the weed. "So no work tomorrow?"

Damien shook his head. "Nah, not for a couple of days. Like sure, free time is nice, but I need the money, heh. So it's a conflicted feeling."

"I getcha."

They smoked for a bit before returning to the game. If they were silly before, they were a giggling mess now. Shoving and nudging each other and probably playing horribly but they didn't care. They were having too much fun.

"Wow," Anna giggled. "Video games, dinner, weed,  _and_  booze. It's like I'm a princess."

Damien choked, laughing hard and thumping his chest as he tried to gulp in air. Anna could see the red in his eyes. "Do princesses normally get crossfaded while playing video games with some random dude they met on a train?"

"Some princesses." Anna gestured to herself. "Like yours truly."

"I'll make a note of that next time I talk to a girl on the train."

They played for a bit longer, but Anna could feel the drugs and booze starting to take effect, pulling her down into a haze. She leaned against Damien and felt the warmth of his body, the beat of his heart as he wrapped his arms around her. The beer bottles and food cartons lay empty on the floor. Outside the rain beat a gentle rhythm on the windows and the pavement of the porch. The game had been stuck on the character select screen for a while before Anna even noticed, and by then she had lost interest.

The kiss was soft and gentle, but there was a very clear heated desire for more. Anna felt her heart beat hard in her chest. When they broke apart, the air burned in her throat. Damien reached for her discarded pipe and offered it to her.

"There's still some weed left in the bowl."

Anna took the pipe, holding her finger over the carb and pressing her lips to the pipe as Damien lit it. She sucked in and held it in her mouth, lips shut tight as she gestured for Damien to lean forward. He complied, running a hand through her hair, and as their lips touched, Anna opened her mouth. They lingered there for a while, sucking the smoke in and feeling the warmth wash through them. Anna rolled her tongue over his bottom lip and bit down softly on it. He groaned appreciatively and she smiled, humming in response, before leaning back in for another kiss.

It became far more passionate far more quickly. With tousled hair and more bit lips, hands wandering lower and lower, breaths getting shorter and shorter. Hips moving in time with each other, moaning and murmuring to one another in the emptiness of the apartment. It was probably sloppy… really sloppy. Drunk and high and full on food, but Anna didn't care. She just wanted to feel good for once, and she felt great.

"Hey," Anna asked, her voice husky. She pulled her shirt over her head. His shirt was already off. "You clean?"

Damien nodded. Despite being crossfaded, the nod was sure, and his eyes were focused (if not exactly clear) as he spoke. "Completely, and I have plenty of condoms."

"Good," Anna leaned forward, reaching her hand through his pants and gripping tightly as she bit down on his neck. She smiled at the sharp inhale of breath and jerking motion of his hips. "Because I plan to go all night. And possibly all day tomorrow."

Damien laughed a breathy laugh. One hand was cupping her ass while the other was working with her bra. He unhooked it surprisingly quickly. "Roommate won't be worried?"

"Hell no. But I  _will_  need to get my car."

"It's cool, I can drive you."

Anna leaned back as she shrugged her bra off, smiling down at him and winking. He winked back, his eyes glazing over again.

"It's a date then."


	3. Elsa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Anxiety, illness. If you think I've missed anything, please let me know.

**Chapter 3 - ELSA**

"There really is no reason for it."

Elsa was about to start on her salad but stopped. She sighed and looked up to face Gaston. He was blowing on his soup, the heat waving over Elsa. They had stopped to take their lunch in a cafe a few blocks from Elsa's work.

"For what, Gaston?"

He made a gesture with his hand as if presenting something. "The constant overtime. You're already working yourself to the bone, and then that weasel works you even harder. I think he just has it out for you. I never liked him."

Elsa sighed. She didn't exactly disagree with Gaston (in fact, she agreed with everything he said), she just didn't have the energy to get into it. Not right now.

So she shrugged and said, "At least I get paid extra for it."

"Hmph, I'm honestly surprised a penny-pincher like Weselton deigns to."

_Because that's a lawsuit waiting to happen and corporate would give him hell._  Elsa kept that thought to herself as she ate more of her salad.

The day was overcast though thankfully no rain. Dark clouds swirled threateningly overhead, and eyes turned skyward every now and then to determine if the rain would come or not. People were milling about, walking to and from restaurants, shops, and work (or apartments, or taxis). Midday bustle, which normally Elsa went out of her way to avoid. Just looking at the crowds of people gave her a brooding anxiety that prickled beneath her fingertips as she picked up her cup of tea and sipped from it.

But Gaston wanted to see her today. They hadn't spent time together for a few weeks now, between Elsa's constant overtime and his own work in the music store. Elsa hardly even texted him anymore, for which she felt immensely guilty. So she figured one lunch out with her old friend wouldn't hurt.

Hard to convince her anxiety of it, however.

"I still say you need to stand up to that old bag of bones and show him what's what."

Elsa closed her eyes against the sudden wave of exhaustion she felt at his words. She swallowed her exasperated sigh with another deep sip of her tea. She drew it out as long as she could, hoping to avoid answering Gaston at all. But he was staring at her with his usual expectant look, and Elsa had to set her cup back down  _eventually._  This time, she let out her sigh.

"It's not that simple, Gaston."

"Sure it is! Just last week, I had a confrontation with my boss. I had been due for a raise and he wouldn't budge. So, I went up to him, told him if I didn't get my raise, H.R. would be receiving a  _very_  interesting letter from me." Gaston shrugged, leaning back in his seat and looking very pleased with himself. "And so I got my raise."

_Wow,_  Elsa thought without betraying a hint of emotion in her face.  _Must be nice to be a man with less than zero crippling anxiety._

"I don't know," Elsa said instead, returning to her salad. "Somehow I don't see Weselton being as easy to convince."

Truly, if by some twist of fate, Elsa found the nerve to stand up to Weselton, she could not see it turning out as well as her. There was much that was not in her favor, on top of which her boss was just an awful, awful man who was incredibly full of himself. And so she made no plan to stand up to him, even as Gaston prodded her more and more to do so.

She would just have to deal with the constant overtime as she already was.

It's not like she wasn't used to it.

They finished their lunch without anymore talk of Elsa and work and standing up to bosses, but instead she let Gaston talk about what he'd been up to. Shooting range as usual with Eric and his other friends, some dates that went nowhere, having to loan some money to his mother to help with her car. Elsa's mind wandered in and out of the conversation at times and she was starting to wish she had friends more in line with her tastes.

_Whatever my tastes even are…_  Elsa was starting to realize that she hadn't actually done anything 'for fun' for herself in a long time. The closest she could consider a hobby was watching shows on Netflix.

_Amazing. No wonder I only have one friend. Two if you count Marshmallow. Who is a cat._

"Elsa? Are you alright?"

Elsa startled out of her reverie and stared up at Gaston. He was eyeing her with concern.

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine." Elsa shrugged heavily. "I'm just tired… and may or may not be coming down with something."

Gaston shook his head. "I'm telling you, this overtime is killing you. You should really take some time off to recuperate."

Now that… was actually a good idea. And Elsa probably _should_  ask for some time off. Just a few days. She could picture herself curled up in her bed, soft piano melodies lulling into her a deep sleep. Or on the couch, catching up on the last few episodes of The Crown.

Elsa nodded, going back to pushing the remnants of her salad around. "I'll ask Weselton for a few days off."

"You should try for a week."

Elsa bit back a retort, but the ache in her shoulders and back convinced her that Gaston may have been right about this. Besides, maybe if she asked for a week first, Weselton would soften up to the idea of a few days.

"Okay, I'll ask for a week off."

Gaston nodded, satisfied.

With lunch finished, the two headed back outside. Elsa felt the cold wind push harshly against her and held her coat tightly. She looked up at the sky. The clouds still swirled, dark and menacing. There was no rain, but she could feel a mist in the air.

Gaston walked her the few blocks back to her work in silence. With the wind, it would've been futile to try and talk. As they walked up the stairs, Gaston opened the door and let her in. Elsa walked into the lobby, relishing the sudden silence. She turned and faced her friend, sensing words on the tip of his tongue.

"There's a new sushi place that opened near my place. Does next Thursday sound good?"

Elsa thought about it. She wasn't doing anything other than work, as usual. She sighed and nodded.

"Sounds fine. Just let me know what time."

Gaston nodded. "Well, good luck with the weasel, Elsa, and try to take care of yourself. Remember what I said."

He gave her a stern look and she resisted a roll of the eyes. Steeling herself, Elsa said, "I'll try my best."

That seemed to do it for him. He gave another satisfied nod, and then left. Elsa watched him go, drawing his coat tighter around himself. Thunder boomed overhead, and the city darkened further under a curtain of pouring rain. From where she stood, Elsa could see Gaston and every other pedestrian pop open their umbrellas.

Elsa turned away and made the trip back to her office.

* * *

"Miss Frost?"

Elsa jerked awake in her seat. She blinked wildly, feeling at her surroundings as her vision cleared from hazy half-dream to reality. Kai was standing before her desk, watching her come to her senses.

"Yes? Kai? I'm awake, sorry." Her voice was rough and slurring with needed sleep. She cleared her throat and rubbed her eyes. "I'm sorry… I didn't sleep well last night."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, yes, everything is fine. I'm just…" The room was spinning. Her head was pounding. Everything in Elsa's body ached and it took what energy was left to not just collapse right then and there.

_I really need to ask for a week off._

"I think I'm gonna go home early." Elsa said as she numbly stood up. "I'm not feeling well."

"Oh," Kai hurried to help her get her stuff together. "Okay, you get your rest then. Is there anything you need me to do today?"

Elsa went over the rest of the day's itinerary as best as she could, walking Kai through a few of the projects. As she finished, gathering up her things, her phone suddenly rang, loud and sharp in her ears. A migraine split across from the left side of her head to the right.

_That'll be my boss._

Elsa sighed and picked up the phone.

"Elsa Frost speaking."

" _Frost!_  Up to my office! Now!"

And then he hung up.

Elsa winced as she set the phone back down. She pinched the bridge of her nose. The migraine was already getting worse.

_Well, now I can ask him for a week off._

Elsa gathered her things and made her way to the elevator. Each footfall felt heavy and deliberate, sending the world to tremble around her. She palmed the buttons to go up and then leaned back against the wall.

_Where the hell did this come from? How long have I been sick for it to suddenly get this bad all at once? Oh, please just let him be charitable just this once…_

The elevator doors opened and she walked out.

"Frost," Weselton said in a less nasally shriek. He gestured her over, a thick file in his hand. "We need to go over these numbers for the Triton account."

"Mr. Weselton, I need to talk to you-"

" _After_  we discuss the Triton account." He glared at her over his glasses and she knew this could not be argued. So she resigned herself to a half an hour of more number-crunching.

Elsa ended up staying there an hour longer than she wanted. It was awful, miserable. Her brain felt about to burst open her skull. Her hands were shaking and everything hurt. She needed to lie down soon or she would collapse into the floor, never to get up again.

"Alright, Frost, that'll do it for now. Get back to your desk and file these-"

"Mr. Weselton, I need to go home."

Everything stopped. Elsa had the luxury of watching her boss being speechless. He couldn't even seem to comprehend she said anything.

"Excuse me?"

Elsa took a deep breath, and she could feel her chest congested. "I'm… I'm not feeling well. I need to go home. If I could have a week off please…"

Weselton squinted his eyes at her, as if not seeing her clearly. Elsa wondered briefly if he ever spoke the words "week off" in a sentence before.

"Is it a  _serious_  illness, Frost? Do you require medical attention?"

_Do soup and bedrest no longer count as medical attention?_  Elsa felt herself sway in her seat and swallowed hard. "I may be coming down with the flu."

" _May_  be, or you  _are?_  Because if you can't say for certain-"

"I am." Elsa winced. She could see a flash of anger on Weselton's face in response to the interruption. "I'm sorry, sir, but I really do need a week off to recuperate. I am very sick."

Weselton hummed in thought to himself. There was still a skeptical look in his eyes that sent an anxious twisting knot in her stomach. Several long agonizing seconds later, he sighed and waved his hand as if to dismiss her.

"Very well, Frost, you do look rather disoriented. Go home and get some rest and I'll see you in the office next Monday. But I expect you to work twice as hard when you get back to make up for lost time."

Elsa sank further into her seat. "Um, Kai can do some of my work for me. He can file these numbers-"

"I know  _that_." Weselton snapped, giving her another angry look. "You think I didn't think of that? Your P.A. will handle what he can. And when you get back, you will go over it all again and make sure everything is in order. We  _do_  have a deadline soon, you know."

Elsa swallowed and gave a slight nod, her head doing more of a weird wobble. Twice as hard? She almost took her words back. There was no way she could survive even more work, especially when it had likely gotten her sick to begin with.

But the ache that settled deep in her bones, that sent her stomach to turn, and the thought of warm blankets and soup convinced her to force herself out of the chair. The world spun before her and she reached out a trembling hand to steady herself against the desk. She could see Weselton even brace himself as if readying for her to collapse. She couldn't imagine him actually helping her, and sure enough, she saw his hands twitch towards his phone.

Elsa rasped out a "thank you sir" before wobbling back to the elevator, forcefully thumbing the down button, and beginning the long trek back home.

* * *

Elsa regretted the walk home.

She pushed the door open and watched as the floor levelled up to meet her. Her hands sprawled out to break her fall before her face met the carpet. Elsa groaned and pressed her forehead against the back of her hands. She could feel the heat radiating off of her skin.

" _Mrrrrow,_ "

Elsa felt whiskers and a small nose rubbing up against her head.

"Marshmallow, not right now… Mama's not feeling well…"

Her phone beeped.

Elsa groaned, feeling her world lurch underneath her as she turned to sit up. She closed the door with her foot before digging her phone out of her briefcase. Sure enough, it was Gaston.

_I'm on my way to your place with some soup and tea. Get your PJs on and lay down._

Elsa huffed, trying to push her blonde hair out of her eyes. It felt wet and sticky from her sweat. Her breath was coming out in harsh short gasps and her whole body burned.

She couldn't say she didn't appreciate Gaston bringing her something to eat. Especially as she sincerely doubted she could stay up long enough to make herself anything.

She also wanted to just collapse on the couch and sleep, however.

_So much for catching up on my shows. I just wanna sleep… I don't think I could even pay attention like this…_

Her phone beeped again. She looked down at the screen to see fifteen minutes had passed. She blinked. Did she really just sit on the floor for almost twenty minutes staring at nothing?

_Almost there,_  the text said.  _Are you lying down?_

Elsa sighed. Best to humor him.

_Soon, I'm gonna take a quick shower._

Elsa tossed her phone down next to her briefcase and pushed herself up. She swayed, holding out her arms to try and balance herself. Her stomach heaved and she felt her throat constrict as she gagged and retched. Marshmallow watched her curiously. Elsa groaned.

_I hate being sick._


End file.
